


Sunsets

by spindlewig



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindlewig/pseuds/spindlewig
Summary: I like to headcannon that Pearl would sit and watch sunsets with Rose. Basically Pearl dealing with Rose leaving. (This is my first work so idk what else to put here lol)
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work so sorry if it's not that great. I'm really new to this whole AO3 thing so hopefully I don't do anything wrong lol!

Pearl had to admit, earth could be beautiful.

She still missed Homeworld sometimes- felt the ache for the familiar comfort of a place she knew. A place that would always feel like a part of her.

But earth... earth could be nice. The way the sun set over the ocean, the lights of Beach City slowly taking over as night came on... that had become a part of Pearl, too.

The bright colors of the sunset would feel dull for a while, no doubt. Everything would. Pearl was still struggling with these new emotions, even after all this time. Grief. Sadness.

Loss.

On Homeworld, she had always had one singular purpose. To serve. Rose had been the one to help Pearl realize she didn't have to always serve others. That sometimes she could do stuff for herself.

And now Rose was leaving. Well, not really leaving- Pearl knew a part of Rose would always be in the child. But it still felt like Pearl was saying her last goodbyes. It still felt like Rose was about to be shattered, and gone forever.

A few gentle waves started dancing along the beach, a reminder to Pearl that the wind was starting to pick up- rain on the way, probably, as the human man- Greg- had said. Might as well go inside and avoid getting wet.

She didn't want to miss the ending of the sunset, though. The final hurrah. Especially when she heard someone coming up behind her, and turned to discover Rose.

Both were silent, for a while. Rose knew Pearl was struggling with letting go. Pearl knew this might be one of the last sunsets she would ever share with Rose. Neither could find the words to say what they wanted to.

"Greg left?" Pearl finally broke the silence, then berated herself. This moment felt important, and the first thing she did was ask about the human?

"He wanted to beat the rain. I told him he could do with a shower, even if the sky had to provide it for him." Rose's laughter was something Pearl would miss. It was comforting, inviting you to laugh with her- Pearl didn't feel like laughing right now, though.

"It'll be a hard job protecting earth without you around," Pearl desperately changed the subject, trying to steer Rose's thoughts away from the human who had won her over, trying to make Rose see how much they needed her. How much Pearl needed her.

"I've always counted on you to fight by my side. You've always been someone I could trust to guard my back. And now I trust, and believe, you can protect this place. And my child." Rose sat next to Pearl, a comforting presence.

"It won't be the same without you." Pearl didn't like to think about the child. They would be the whole reason Rose was leaving.

There was that laugh again. "I know it won't. I wouldn't want it to be. I want it to be a new adventure for you, and Garnett, and Amethyst. It'll be exciting, maybe it will be hard, but it will be an adventure all the same. And I know, soon, you'll come to enjoy it."

"I'll miss you."

Pearl didn't know what else to say. There was nothing else she could say, she realized now.

Rose, it seemed, didn't know what to say either. Instead, she reached out and held Pearl's hand- gave it a squeeze.

Together, they sat and watched the sunset and the waves, watching night come to Beach City one last time.

<>

Rose had been right, of course. Rose was usually right. Pearl did enjoy the adventure now. She enjoyed Stephen, and everything about him.

But there were still times like these, when she missed Rose again. They were becoming less painful though, instead becoming like an aching happiness.

Footsteps behind her, and Pearl felt a sense of de'javu. But of course, it was Stephen, not Rose, who sat next to her.

"The sunset's really nice tonight," Stephen said. Pearl smiled at him, then out across the ocean.

"It is, isn't it." The final hurrah was soon to happen, and then Pearl would walk Stephen back home. Maybe take some time to sit and watch something with him.

But for now, she took his hand, and watched Beach City light up.


End file.
